


Secret || Venable x f!Reader

by BadAssPANTieStalker



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Humiliation, Mental Breakdown, Physical Abuse, Sad Ending, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAssPANTieStalker/pseuds/BadAssPANTieStalker
Summary: Request: “Just tell me your feelings were genuine” with Venable and female reader - Anon





	Secret || Venable x f!Reader

I was really nervous about this man… ‘Michael Langdon’. The head of the so-called ‘Cooperative’; the organization responsible for us “lucky” few being here. He was about to judge every single one of us and our worth. The fortunate ones would be brought to the Sanctuary, a safe haven for people the Cooperative deems worthy enough to maintain the human race, while the rest, the less fortunate, would be left behind to either be eaten alive by the monsters that overran the other outposts or be forced to take their own lives to avoid that horrible outcome. 

I was the last to be judged and was shifting uncomfortably in front of the office, formerly known as the office of Miss Venable. Langdon took over right after his arrival. The doors slid open and Mr. Langdon looked at me with his signature grin. “You may come in now, Miss L/N.” he motioned me to enter the room. “Please, have a seat.” I hesitated for a second before obliging and taking the offered seat, folding my hands in my lap as I sat down. 

“Do you know why you are here?” I nodded. “Well then you probably also know that I have been charged with -” He started his monologue but I didn’t really pay much attention. 

Most of the Outpost 3 residents seemed to fawn over him. Not me though. Something about him didn’t sit right with me. Maybe his behaviour or the evil vibe emitting from him. I just couldn’t place it. Miss Venable seemed to think the same way. She was stiff and defensive around him. To be fair, Miss Venable was never warm or open towards anyone, but when she was in his immediate vicinity something in her demeanour seemed to shift drastically. The awkward who-do-you-think-you-are scoffs whenever he opened his mouth to speak, the sarcastic comments thrown his way. He challenged her authority and she didn’t like it one bit. 

“...just like I see that you aren’t paying any attention to me. At. All.” Mr. Langdon towered over me before he slowly leaned down into my personal space. “So tell me, what is so important that it occupies your mind during an evaluation that can literally cost your life? Are you afraid of something or maybe someone?” He grinned at his statement. “Or maybe I might find out about a dark secret nobody is allowed to know?” My throat tightened at his words. I knew that I was signing my death contract if I didn’t speak, but I couldn’t bring myself to do so. 

Before I got called for the interview I was running errands and overheard Mallory’s interview and his words got stuck in my head. ‘I can see into dark places that people desperately try to keep hidden.’ I was shock frozen for a while until I heard screams through the office door snapping me out of my haze. My feet carried me quickly to the laundry room. When I reached the room I was panting, light-headed, trying to catch my breath. All kinds of emotions rushed through my mind, I couldn’t calm down… ‘What if he finds out abou-’ There was a sliding sound and Miss Venable entered the room.

“There you are. You are to be judged last by Mr. Langdon. He will be awaiting you in my office.” She turned to exit the room, but something stopped her. She turned her attention back on me. My heart started racing faster as she approached me. Every third footstep accentuated by the clicking noise of her cane. It felt like a knot was being tied around my throat, getting tighter by the second. Click...Click...Click. Her body pinned me against the laundry table. I stared at the floor, averting her eyes. I felt her hot breath against my ear, making my hair stand on end. She grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my head back, exposing my neck. “If I find out you spill this little secret of ours.” She dragged her hand up my skirt to make a point, exposing the wounds she inflicted on my thighs. “You will be begging me to feed you to the canker puss monsters outside the gates. Do you understand!” With a hard shove, Miss Venable turned and left me alone. 

He pulled himself away from me and made a dramatic hand gesture. “Since I am in a good mood I will make this easy for you.” Leaning against the desk he grinned at me. “Let’s play a little game, shall we? I will ask you a few simple questions and you will answer them.” Before I was able to open my mouth, he continued. “There is nothing to worry about my dear, you don’t have to say a single word.” I just stared at him with worried confusion. “Great, let us begin.” Mr. Langdon proceeded to list off names, studying my reactions carefully. I tried to keep eye contact even though it made me feel very uncomfortable. “Miss Venable.” At her name I bit the inside of my cheeks, trying desperately not to give away any reaction but my body betrayed me. The grip I kept on my skirt tightened, pulling the fabric together and exposing part of my calf. My pupils dilated, my palms started getting sweaty as my heart beat faster in my chest and I pressed my legs together. 

Flashes of Miss Venable’s sessions passed my minds eye. Pain ripping through my body. Followed by intimate touches. ‘Punishment’ she called it. It started after Mr. Langdon arrived. She was furious. Which lead to, her, letting it out on, me. It was painful; Sadistic and cruel but the sessions were kept short. Careful to only leave bruises and cuts in places my clothes covered. Every night before bed I admired her handy work, indulging in the stings left on my skin. I touched myself, imagining Miss Venable would go farther.

He pushed his body away from the desk, circling me like prey. Behind me, he stopped and gently placing his hands on the back of the chair. Leaning in close again. “See, it wasn’t that hard was it?” I shivered as I felt his breath tickle my neck. Leaning as far away from him as possible. His proximity made my hair stand on end. “You have nothing to be afraid of. The assumption that I'm looking for people who are pure of heart, is false, that’s not what I am here for.” After a few tense seconds he continued, gradually extending his left hand until it engulfed mine, which was desperately clinging to my skirt. With my hand in his, he slowly dragged up my skirt, exposing the angry red marks covering my thighs. I felt bile rising up my throat at his touch.

“Please, don’t...” I begged meekly, my legs were now fully exposed to his hungry gaze.

“Did you enjoy it when she inflicted those wounds on you? Touching you in such an... intimate place?”

“Stop...Please...” tears started to trickle down my cheeks. I felt so helpless, exposed and ashamed. When he tried to stroke my cheek something snapped in me. “LEAVE ME ALONE!!!” I screamed at the top of my lungs as I pushed him away from me with full force causing him to stumble back a few steps. The door behind me slid open and a familiar clicking noise filled the now quiet room. 

“I think that is quite enough, Mr. Langdon! I am sure you gathered all the information you need for your little... experiment.” Miss Venable sneered at him, spitting out the last word, completely disregarding my shaking form. Focussing solely on Mr. Langdon, she motioned me to get out of the room. I obeyed, head lowered, walking past her exiting the office. The tension was unbearable. 

Outpost 3 was completely silent. Hours ago, everyone was back in their assigned bedrooms. We passed a few corridors before she stopped in a dim corner within the outpost. She stared at the floor for what seemed like an eternity, before resting her focus on me; Lips in a thin line. With the back of my hand I whipped my face clean of the remaining tears. I knew I didn’t pass the test. It made me feel... empty. There was no way out of this. Maybe - if I was lucky - Miss Venable would kill me quickly, though luck never really was on my side. Footsteps echoed in the empty hallway as Miss Venable came closer to me. Expression blank as she stared me down. 

Her hand connected with my cheek. I didn’t flinch.The slapp resonated in the corridor. Silence fell once again. I looked her straight in the eyes; Face void of all emotion. I was set on going down with a bang. If it was Miss Venable who pulled the trigger, so be it. I stepped closer. She backed away until her back hit the cold stone wall. Her face turned into a grimace at the sudden impact but she did not break eye contact. I didn’t care about the consequences any longer. Everything turned into background noise; The soft buzzing sting on my cheek. Miss Venable’s slightly elevated breath…

She gasped as our lips touched. I expected a second slap,but it never came. I bit her lower lip and sucked it into my mouth. Making my way lower, ghosting my lips over her neck. Biting and sucking her soft skin, making her groan under my touch. Her cane clattered to the floor as her nails dug into the back of my neck in desperation. My right hand snuck under her thick skirt, dragging my nails against her calf, causing a throaty moan to escape her parted lips. Her body trembled as my fingers found her wet panties, stroking her through the fabric. Teasing her until she couldn’t bare it anymore. With a swift motion my hand snaked under the wet cloth, causing her hips to thrust forwards. I set a teasing pace; softly stroking her entrance, rubbing her clit. She tried to rock her hips against my hand to gain control of my actions but I didn’t let her. My left hand still had a vise grip on her thigh. Pulling it up, I pinned her harder against the wall. Plunging two fingers into her. Eliciting whimpers from her parted lips. She was so wet.

I leaned forwards pressing our foreheads together; Feeling her hot breath against my face before leaning in and capturing her lips between mine. It was sloppy and needy. Teeth clattering against each other. Tongues fighting for dominance as they rolled over one another. Her groans of satisfaction as I hit a particular spot. Causing her knees to buckle and her grip to tighten. Our bodies grinding against each other as the need for release grew stronger. 

I felt her getting closer. Her grip on my shoulder grew stronger and the intakes of her breath shorter. She released my lips breathing heavily. Clawing at the front part of my dress. I could hear the lust dripping from her lips as she choked out incoherent words before releasing a high pitched whimper. Her stomach muscles trembled before she forced my hand to still between her legs. Hips jerking one last time. Her head lowered onto my chest. Breathing unevenly. 

Her body started shaking. My left hand released the grip on her leg as a sob ripped through her. She pulled me closer in an attempt to still her quivering form. I pulled my hand from under her skirt. Placing it against the wall. Clenching it into a fist. 

“Why are you doing this..?” She whisper against my clothed chest. Staining it with her tears. “After all I have done to you… Why are you willing to touch me like this..?” 

I didn’t know what to answer her. So I stayed quiet. Gaze drawn to the cold stone wall. Left hand dangling at my side. Confused about touching her again. Something in me wanted to help her. While the other part had no empathy at all. They broke me. Nothing felt real anymore...

“Tell me your feelings are genuine...” She looked at me with pleading eyes. I didn’t look back. 

...

Nothing felt real...


End file.
